Parte Superiore di Rememberence
by Lovemeg101
Summary: YamixOC la traduzione italiana di Crown of Rememberence


Ciò è il mio primo tentativo alla traduzione, così vogliate mi dicono se facessi un errore. Grazie!!!!

**Capitolo Uno**

11.40.32

La notte era chiara e silenziosa. Nessuna nube ha vagato le spese generali ambientali, né hanno fatto nascondono la mezzaluna d'inceratura della luna luminosa pallida, che ha lucidato con l'oscurità della notte.

Nel mezzo della Svizzera seduta una piccola costruzione di mattone. Le montagne enormi, quella erano le alpi, messe in gabbia la terra coperta collina. Lontano da esso probabilmente ha osservato la bugia una piccola casa, non quel qualcuno ha visitato la zona abbastanza a secondo glace esso.

Era una casa dell'una stanza, ha riempito soltanto di necessità che poco costose una persona avrebbe dovuto vivere e ritenere in qualche modo comoda.

Una vecchia base tatted grumosa che ha affondato i torwards il pavimento da uso eccessivo e rattoppato sulla trapunta che a mala pena ha mantenuto il freddo assente.

Più vicino al portello, due accoppiamenti delle sedie hanno circondato una tabella infestata termite. I contatori hanno riempito di alimento non refrigerato e di tubo di innaffiatura che ha liberato una volta tirato da una maniglia arrugginita 1912. Che fogli ancora una parte di sinistra d'angolo.

Nestled strettamente dentro, uno scrittorio lucidato fiero della rosso-quercia che ha brillato una volta colpito con luce solare.

Oltre ad essere dal posto con il resto della mobilia, ora ha tenuto il proprietario là. Era un giovane, allora venti no più vecchi, con lle mani tan ed approssimative profonde a partire dai giorni sovraccarichi.

Ha portato un rivestimento di cuoio ed i jeans semplici. Un casco disposto saldamente sulla sua testa, quella ha impedetto una vista del suo fronte. Serrato in sua mano, un rotolo di pergamena. È sembrato non sprecare tempo che affretta rapidamente dalla casa e sul suo motociclo, quello stava appoggiando a su esso è basamento, attendente.

Guidando a nord ad un futuro incerto, ha ignorato le fiamme burning che aveva denominato a casa.

11.47.53

Migliaia di miglia di distanza, nel mezzo di domino, il Giappone, il negozio del gioco di Kame sono state scurite.

La maggior parte è residenti era addormentata in base, ignara del mondo che hanno vissuto dentro e del movimento delle ombre intorno loro.

Sopra il negozio era una piccola stanza, con due basi che si siedono attraverso l'uno dall'altro. Un'apprettatrice comune ha tenuto nel fratempo lo spazio.

La base a destra ha tenuto un grumo che ha russato morbidamente muovendosi su e giù nel ritmo, mentre l'altro pone vuoto.

Yami Mouto era sveglio, sedendosi del tetto. I mesi di Isizu più iniziale avévano preformato il rituale che gli ha dato il suo proprio corpo e da allora ha avuto è venuto su qui quando ha dovuto molto sulla sua mente.

Ciò è accaduto soltanto alla notte, dove in giorno, potrebbe fare facilmente appena una passeggiata per eliminare i suoi pensieri disturbati, ma non ha voluto preoccupare Yugi ed il Grandpa, vagando intorno verso la fine delle ore.

Stasera era stata una notte di sonno impossibile, perché, ancora una volta, il suo corpo è stato mantenuto attento da una fonte sconosciuta. E per un secondo spaccato, una sensibilità del timore ha attraversato sopra lui.

Per le settimane ultime aveva avuto questa sensibilità, quel qualcosa stava circa per avvenire.

L'ultima volta ha ritenuto che questa fosse di destra prima della città di battaglia, mesi prior e non era mai una buona cosa.

Yami ha inclinato la sua testa al cielo ed ha pensato avanti a domani.

Era il giorno che la famiglia si sarebbe sviluppata più grande, ancora una volta, poichè la nipote dell'amico della famiglia, Arthur Hawkins, unito loro.

Si è domandato se questa ragazza fosse la causa del suo dilemma, ma rapidamente lo ha messo fuori. Non tutto nuovo ha dovuto essere pericoloso, o collegato a lui in un senso. Con un sospiro morbido, il re del gioco si è arrampicato nuovamente dentro la sua stanza, appena poichè il mantello ha colpito la mezzanotte….12.00.00…

26 Novembre: Domino alto, Giappone.

Tre pavimenti. Tre pavimenti e duecento stanze più. Stanza più tre pavimenti, duecento ed oltre 30.000 allievi.

La ragazza si è levata in piedi nel timore alla vista magnifica prima di lei. Una costruzione normale della High School che è riuscito in qualche modo ad impressionarla immenso.

Parzialmente dalla sorpresa ha caduto la sua valigia, lasciante la cadere la breve distanza con un tonfo. Ha sospirato ed ha caduto il suo vecchio zaino vicino esso, visualizzando ciao la stampa sbiadetta del gattino sulla parte anteriore.

Alzando il suo polso, in modo da la sua vigilanza era altezza d'occhio, ha preso nota che ancora ha avuta tempo prima della scuola ha lasciato fuori.

Esaurito si è abbassata sulla valigia stampata floreale ed ha estratto un piccolo telefono posteriore delle cellule dalla sua tasca del tralicco. Lanciando il riempire, le barrette fragili hanno premuto i sette numeri che si era forzata memorizzare più presto le settimane.

Ha selezionato un po'alle sue cuticole mentre ha aspettato lo squillo da arrestarsi. "Hel-Moshi Moshi.„

Un raggio di voce degli anziani. "Ciao nonno, è appena me.„ L'altro interruttore di nuovo al suo del linguaggio naturale,„ Alex, di di massima. Come siete? Lo avete atterrato sicuro presumete?„

Alex ha sorriso un po'al suono esperto della voce della sua famiglia, "Yeah, tutto è andato benissimo. Um, sono ora realmente appena fuori della scuola. Il driver è sembrato sapere ottenere qui più facile allora il negozio. Così ho pensato che la aspettassi appena loro.„

Alex ha vacillato sulla sua valigia, difficile esso.

"Che è benissimo. Solomon quando fa la scuola lasci fuori?„

Alex ha sentito un leggero mumble nella risposta, prima che fosse parlata a ancora, "scuola sarà ha lasciato fuori tutto il Alex minuscolo. Potete sederti un- stretto„ il resto siete stati annegati fuori dalla campana di squillo per lasciare liberamente gli allievi.

"Ascolta il nonno, sarò là in una punta, il arrivederci„ Alex ha schioccato il telefono chiuso ed ottenuto lentamente ai suoi piedi.

Per il momento in cui si riunisca il suo roba, i gruppi di allievi già stavano accatastando fuori il portello e dismerssed là nelle cricche. Esplorando la folla, Alex ha macchiato la gente che era nella ricerca di. Poichè era un di ultimo groupsout, ha ritenuto un'onda di rilievo lavare sopra lei nell'individuazione loro.

Alex ha tirato alla maniglia della valigia, desiderante lei aveva avuto quei con le rotelle. Il gruppo stava comunicando tranquillamente fra se stesso quando Alex ha preso con loro.

"Scusilo?„ Ha chiesto, attento a non comunicare in inglese.

Cinque genti hanno girato i yorwards lei couriously. Un ragazzo biondo alto rapidamente ha sorriso e disposto un braccio lanky intorno alla sua spalla, inducente Alex a rammaricarsi di di aproaching questi sconosciuti.

Il ragazzo ha esaminato gentilmente Alex, ma potrebbe vedere la scintilla di mischouf nei suoi occhi, "Ya ha perso? Bisogno di Ya un soggiorno del posto l'AT?„ I suoi occhi ora hanno scintillato con amusmant al discomfortableness del Alex. Ha liberato Alex ed ha lasciato fuori un chukle. Alex ha brillato caldo al blode, maledicente nell'ambito del suo alito.

(P.O.V del Yami)

Joey ha riso di giovane donna, soddisfare con suo brillare lui.

Durante questo tempo avete esaminato lo stanger prima di voi.

I suoi capelli sole-striati sono stati tenuti in un alto ponytail, mentre i suoi scoppi erano ou sweped di He eyes. Pur brillando, i suoi occhi ancora sono sembrato grandi ed hanno tenuto una coloritura verde-cupo.

Il piccolo naso della ragazza si è spiegazzato nel disturbo a Joey che prende in giro, mentre le labbra piene hanno sporto le labbra. Ha portato semplice clouthing quello tenuto strettamente alla sua struttura, motivo porbably per il attracrion del Joey.

Le sue labbra hanno separato, lasciando un rullo sconosciuto di lingua fuori dal suo tonge. Qualcosa che suoni come Corteggiare-me-nii-zin Lech-r.

Qualunque era, hanno fatto tacere il vostro amico e lo hanno reso confuso.

Sospirando la ragazza girata verso voi, "Yami e Yugi Mouto… sono nipote Alex Talbot del prof. Hawkins.„

Mentre con un leggero accento americano, ha parlato il giapponese libero, piegantesi nel rispetto.

Potreste vedere il sorriso di Yugi visablly svilupparti mentre ha comunicato con Alex.

Il vostro pensiero è andato alla deriva mentre i vostri amici sono stati presentati. Tè che confida che era felice di avere aroiund della ragazza del anouther, mentre il joey e Tristen entrambi apoligized per azione del Joey più eairlier.

Per un secondo spaccato in tutto il comotion i suoi occhi hanno incontrato i vostri ed avete ritenuto una scintilla del ricordo.

Prendendo una presa rapida di alito che avete conosciuto, voi ha saputo che questa ragazza avrebbe fatto una parte nel vostro journy imminente. Ma la cosa era… voi non la ha voluta…


End file.
